The Princess and the Frog
by DaughterOfLupaxmx
Summary: Her life was amazing - until he came. She had the perfect boyfriend, perfect grades, perfect reputation, and an overall perfect life. But when a certain Percy Jackson transfers to Goode, will Annabeth be able to keep her head held high? When Luke shatters her heart, who will be around to piece it back together? Only Percy. Coincidence much? This story is co-authored by Gcq9 :D
1. Disclaimer

**Hi!**

**Just a little bit about me...**

**_I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR THE HEROES OF OLYMPUS SERIES. THEY BOTH BELONG TO THE AMAZING RICK RIORDAN!_**

**I do however own the plot, so please, don't just copy because you think you can! YOU CAN'T**

**Well... Now that that's out of the way, one last point before you can go and read the actual story!**

**I have 5 other Percabeth stories so if you finish reading this story, but like my writing, then go check them out! :D **

**Cheers if you actually bothered to real this, but hey! Why not congratulate you anyway :P**

**Bye,**

******Rose**


	2. Perfect

**Hey again guys! This story is a co-op story with one of my friends, Gcq9. I wrote this story, and I think that she's going to be writing the next one :)**

**Uhm, a shoutout to TheGodessIsAlive as she stopped me from halting my story 'Behind Closed Doors', with her wonderful, wonderful review. Uh, I had something else to say... Oh yeah! This message is to those of you who are reading my 'Percy goes to Hogwarts' story. I need to know if you want we to post an extra long chapter for Christmas, or if you want consistant normal length videos for about a week. Consistent ones will be easier for me, but I'm happy to do a chapter that's about 3,000 words long if you guys want it. I could always slit them both, do chapters of about 2,500 every day for 3/4 days straight if you want. Tell me in the reviews, as it is important if you want your say in the story :D **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

**The Princess and the F****rog**

**Chapter 1 - Perfect**

As I walked into my classroom, I felt all eyes on me. I was late. Annabeth Chase, is _never _late.

Blushing, I take my seat, and thank the Gods that it's Friday. No teacher pays attention on Friday. _Especially _at Goode.

"Today we will be learning about micro-organisms…" I zoned out. I'd learnt this years ago, so I certainly wasn't going to listen now.

I sit there for an hour and a half, doodling random designs into one of my notebooks. I really should at least _act _as if I'm paying attention, but I couldn't be bothered today. I jump, as a stack of papers is thrown on my desk.

"Are you ok, Annie? You seem a bit out-of-it this morning." My best friend, Thalia, asks. She'd been giving out the homework sheets.

"Oh, it's cool, Thals. I'm just tired." I smile reassuringly, and she gives me an uncertain look, before moving on to the next desk.

The bell goes, and everyone jumps up, and races to the door. I hang back, and place all of my books into my bag neatly, before heading out of the classroom to break.

"Hey Luke." I say, and give my boyfriend a kiss.

He pulls me onto a chair, and moves it closer, so he could wrap an arm around me. I smile inwardly, and lean back against his touch.

"Hey Luke." I hear a voice say behind me, and shuffle around.

"Hey Percy, man." Luke replies, giving 'Percy' one of those guy fist-bump-hug-things.

"Who's this, Luke?" I ask, facing him again as the other boy sits down.

"This is one of my best friends, Annie. He's just moved to New York. Percy, this is my _beautiful _girlfriend Annabeth." He explains, and I blush when he calls me beautiful. I smile a little, and give him a kiss.

"Oh, hey. I got to get to class. I'll see you at lunch?" I grab my bag, and stand up.

"Ok, Annie. See you later." He leans in for a kiss, and when his hands wrap around my waist, pulling me closer, I break the kiss and laugh.

"I have to go!"

"Fine." He pouts, and I smile, giving him a quick peck, before pulling away, and shouldering my bag.

"Bye Annabeth." I hear Percy say.

"Bye." I raise an eyebrow uncertainly. He had been watching our exchange a little too closely for my liking. This guy could become a problem. I mean… It's not like he's ugly… Wait. Did In just think that?

I shrug it off, and walk down the bustling corridors, towards my next class – math.

***Leave me alone; I'm just a line break***

"Today we'll we doing algebraic questions, from textbook F*, page 175 and 176. Get everything you'll need, then sit down, and be quiet. I don't want any talking today." Our math teacher, Miss Crook, says, before sitting down, and picking up the book she was currently reading – Twilight. Seriously, Miss? _Twilight_? You're a teacher!

In mentally sigh at my teachers choice in literature, before grabbing my notebook, pen, pencil, and rubber.

Opening the textbook, I see that it has been scribbled on by my friend Thalia. It's covered in one word; Annie. I laugh a little at it – none of the teachers know that my best friends call me that - and I earn a couple of strange looks from the people around me. I look over at Thalia, to see her smirk. I narrow my eyes to read the black writing all over her page. 'Thalia sucks.' Too bad for whoever wrote that. Thalia will find them.

I ignore the writing, and start on the questions. By the end of the double period, I've finished both pages, and the extension work.

"Come on, Thalia!" I moan, as she purposely takes her time putting her stuff away. I eventually can't take it anymore. Grabbing her bag, I make a run for it. Thalia notices, and takes off after me, shouting all the way.

"Annabeth!" I chuck him the bag, and he stuffs it inside his. "She'll never find it…" He leans in and kisses me, and I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

"Annabeth Chase!" Thalias' voice booms through the lunch hall. Everyone stops their conversations, and looks at me.

"Yes, Thalia?" I say innocently, pulling away from Lukes' kiss.

"Where is it." She demands, eyes narrowing into slits.

"What is she talking about, Annie?" Luke asks me, playing dumb.

"I honestly don't know." I say, putting on a poker face.

"Oh, I'll fine it." Her eyes travel down to Lukes bag, where the spiked strap is sticking out. We'd been caught. I pull it out of the bag, and chuck it over to Leo – who's sitting across the table. Thalia storms around the table to Leo, but by the time she's gotten there Leo's passed it to Hazel, who's sitting next to me.  
"Come and get it, Pinecone Face." Luke teases, waving the bag. Hazel must have passed it to him when Thalia got to her.

"You guys are such jerks." Thalia mutters, before going around to Nico, and whispering something in his ear. He immediately flushes, and his pale face turns red.

"Guys, give me the bag." He says, and Luke obliges. We all know our fun is over, and he'll give it back to Thalia. He like her, she likes him, they just don't realize.

"Thank you, Nico." Thalia smiles, grabbing her bag with pride, sauntering around the table to her usual seat, between Katie and Clarisse.

"Can someone pull up a chair for Percy?" Luke asks, and I get up. Pulling a chair from the table Nancy Bobofit sits at. She always sits alone, so we usually take a chair from her table.

"Hey." Percy says, walking up and sitting down in the seat Luke gestured to.

"Hey Percy." I say politely, before Luke does introductions.

After he'd introduced Percy to everyone, we all began eating. Talking about school, holidays, random things. The bell finally rang, and Me and Luke joined hands, and said goodbye to our friends. We had free period and as usual, we spent it kissing and talking – alone.

**Sorry its shorter than my usual ones, but I was on a deadline, okay :P**

**Tell me your opinion a review!**

**Merry ItsnotChristmasyetbutIcouldn'tthink****ofanythingtosayDay! :P *tell me if you bothered to decipher that!***

**~Rose**

**P.S Over 2,200 views for 'Behind Closed Doors'! OMG YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**


	3. Shattered

**Hey again there guys! This chapter is written by my good 'ol friend (jk) Gcq9! She is posting the same story as I am, word for word. Sorry if this causes confusion, But it's just the way it is - sorry!**

**Not enough questions for me to bother answering today, sorry for those of you who ****_did _****PM me! I'll answer your questions next chapter! :D**

**Hope you like the chapter! Make sure to drop a review and tell me what you think :)**

**The Princess and the Frog**

**Chapter 2 - Shattered**

I officially hate the quote 'all good things must come to an end'. Why? Well, let me explain.

So my day was fine yesterday. I went home and did my homework, ate, and slept. It was an awesome day and I couldn't wait to see Luke tomorrow. Oh how very wrong I was.

I woke up that morning and checked my iPhone. There was a new text from Luke.

Good morning baby! I can't wait to see you at school today! :*

I smiled and texted a reply: Same here!

What a good way to start off my day! I showered up and waited impatiently as my dad drove me to school.

So my day was pretty normal, hanging around with Thalia and kissing Luke a lot - however, I noticed Percy was staring at me every now and then too. Something was wrong with that guy.

Well anyways everything was going fine until break came. Well Luke and I decided to take things a notch further and we walked hand in hand down to the park nearby and made out on the swings. You know for more privacy... it was quite romantic. I finally pulled away and glanced at my watch. Oh gods, I can't be late!  
We finished up and walked separately to home room. I gave him one last peck before walking into my class.  
Unfortunately I had Mr. Blofis for home room with Percy while Luke had home room with Miss Crook and Candice – on of the other 'Populars'. I was reading my book pleasantly, when my phone buzzed again. It was from Luke again, except it wasn't even close to what he's been usually texting me today.

Instead of; I love you baby or I miss you so much can't wait until next class, this one read;

By the way I'm breaking up with you

I felt absolutely shattered. Like a hole puncher pierced a hole through the centre of my heart. Tears streamed down my face. How could he do this to me? In case he didn't know, that's the worse way to break up with a girl! Right after the park and stuff too! I buried my head in my book and cried silently, saturating the pages. I squinted at the clock. Damn it, I still have 20 minutes of school left. I cried silently for a couple more minutes, until I felt a strong salty smelling hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Percy patting my back and holding a box of tissues.

"What's wrong?" he said gently n a concerned manner – handing me a tissue.

"I.. I " I stammered, unable to comprehend what had happened.

"We have time no worries." He awkwardly sat by me and wiped away my tears.

"L-Luke broke up with me!" I teared up again. Gosh get a grip already Annabeth! Not in front of his best friend! I handed Percy my phone, and he read the message. I saw his breathing tensed as he read it.

"But... Didn't you just go to the park or something?" He started, looking confused.

"Yeah, we made out and he decides it's over right after..." I said dully, violently wiping my tears.

"I bet it was Candice who decided to send that message." Percy comforted me. "I mean she always flirts with Luke. Who knows?"

We sat in a really awkward and embarrassing silence for the remaining of class. For some reason every time I looked at Percy now his eyes catch my attention. Such a special tint of seagreen that looks so nice with his messy black hair.  
Wait, did I just think that? Ugh, I'm starting to act like a flirtatious lovey-dovey girl, now snap out of it, Annabeth! My consciences argued with each other.

**Line Break**

The bell finally rang, after what seemed like a millennia but anyways I rushed out to Lukes' locker to confront him. You know, you can't really express things in texts as well as you can person to person. I was walking speedily, unaware that Percy was following me when I stopped dead in my tracks. There was my for real ex-boyfriend, making out with Candice. I gasped rather loudly and they pulled away.

"Annie it's not what you think." Luke started.  
"Don't. Just don't, Luke." He's got to be freaking kidding me! I turned and ran wildly, tears running freely. But Percy stopped me as I turned the corner. He pulled out my phone from my hands and walked coolly over to Luke. I stayed behind the corner piecing everything together in my head.

**Percys POV**

I grabbed Annabeth's phone and walked over to Luke. It bugged me to see her hurt by my maybe not anymore best friend.  
I hate Candice by the way, since she's such a flirtatious Barbie doll player. I would pick Annabeth 10,000 times over that dumb girl. Annabeth's hair is always in such beautiful princess curls, and her mesmerizing eyes—ah wait! Did I just think that? I groaned inwardly, and walked over to Luke. He was still kissing Candice.

"Ahem" I coughed and Luke pulled away, turning to look at me.  
"Oh, hey Percy." He said, unashamed.

"So why did you break up with Annabeth?" I asked. I personally was quite happy now that she was single and stuff, but agh! Shut up, brain! I thought this all in my head.

"Well I just got tired of her." Luke said quietly and flatly.

"And now you're dating Candice?" I said angrily and disapprovingly.

"Umm don't tell Annabeth..." Luke started.

"I don't need to anyways, since you decided to hurt her in such a way! I thought you actually liked her, Luke." I was tempted to ball my fists. I was stronger than Luke by far since I was captain of the swimming and wrestling team.

"Look Perce, she wasn't worth it. She was really smart and stuff, but I need a break." Luke replied, rather guiltily this time.

Okay I lost it there. "Oh I see, so you are totally going to do that to your wife and children when you grow up, huh? Well, I can't be friends with you then, Luke. Just… stay away from me." I punched him. Hard.

His eyes flared, "Well I never liked you around anyways! If you want to protect Annabeth that much go ahead, but she's not worth it!"

I threw Luke on the floor, and stormed off. What a terrible person. I turned to find Annabeth, but she was gone. Great, I have 2 iPhones now. I added my number in her phone, and drove home in my red, Mercedes – a present from my parents.

Maybe Luke was wrong? From what I gather, Annabeth is worth it, and more…

**Like it? Make sure to review - tell me what you think, or ask a question. No hate please - it makes me so sad :'( **

**Anyway, I have to say, you guys are brilliant, and to any of you who follow my other stories, they will not be updated during the weekends - as I have a busy social life too you know! :D **

**Again, hope you liked it, and pop a review in the box beloooooow! :)**

**~Rose**


End file.
